The No-Kinkshaming Server
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Morty is having 'strange' *cough*sexual*cough* dreams about his grandfather. After being invited by someone he met on "Rumblr", Morty joins a server for people who also have unique sexual interests/kinks, like himself.
1. Welcome To Sin

**Summary:**

Morty is having 'strange' *cough*sexual*cough* dreams about his grandfather.

After being invited, Morty joins a server for people who also have unique sexual interests, like himself.

This fic is the "spiritual successor" of My Grandson's a Camgirl.

You do not NEED to read the other fanfic to read this one; this fic is it's OWN story.

 **Notes:**

This fic is the "spiritual successor" of My Grandson's a Camgirl. Though, you can say this was the original concept to that story and got changed as we thought more about it. However, didn't want this idea to go to waste, so here we are! I'm hoping those who are a fan of the previous story will also enjoy this story as well! As well as those who haven't read the other. I will mention you do not NEED to read the other story to read this one; but if you enjoy this, I'd say you probably would like the other. :)

I tried to add emojis into the fic (so it felt more like a real chatroom), but when I do, it deletes all the text afterwards :C ah well...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. Morty should have been asleep, but he was finding himself too disturbed and too distracted. He'd slid his middle finger along the center of his mouse, guiding his screen in the same direction as he'd looked over the various pictures and videos that flooded his Rumblr dashboard. Thanks to all of his adventures with Rick, Morty didn't get a lot of sleep - but at the same time, he also spent a lot of his spare time on his computer. That certainly didn't give him any extra time to be working with.

It was just how he spent his off time, though. It was always amusing to simply scroll down and be exposed to all kinds of artwork, skits, and general news for whatever he wanted to follow. A guilty pleasure of his was also to follow any food-based blogs and drool over the food that people had so earnestly taken pictures of and wanting to share these experiences with the world.

Another reason that he didn't find himself able to sleep a lot, was because of his dreams and wanting to stray away from the sorts of things he remembered. They were actually certain dreams he'd had with recurring themes. Rumblr was a good way to turn his attention from that, but he also used it to try to find things related to those certain… themes...desires more so.

He'd actually noticed one artist who did work for that particular topic and he couldn't get enough of it. The topic? Young boys who were paired with men. Much, much older men. The sort of men who were within Rick's age range. With every image, Morty had found that he was fantasizing himself in each of those compromising positions with his own grandfather and he both reviled and rejoiced at that idea. It was a strange sort of thing to be feeling when society as a whole had shut things like that down between family members. Looking through these images made Morty feel better, even though the artist would never explicitly say that these images were between a grandfather and a grandson, but it was still a nice thought.

Morty had realized that he didn't just have to imagine it, though. Seemed as if this particular artist took requests. Maybe this was his chance to indulge and actually get an image of having... relations with Rick. The request system was formatted in such a way that it involved sending a message to the artist through Rumblr's messaging system. What better time could there have been than now to see if the artist would get in touch with him. Instead of just requesting something at the get-go, though, perhaps it would have been better to just get acquainted with the artist first. It felt kind of weird for him to just ask this complete stranger to draw something for him on a whim. Maybe some people could have done that, but not Morty. No, he was far too awkward for that.

 **SpaceKid14** \- hi

 **LilyShouta** \- Hey! I've seen you liking and reblogging a lot of my art, thanks man!

 **SpaceKid14** \- your art's really good and...it's pretty...pretty hot too…

 **LilyShouta** \- So, you're a fan of yaoi/shota?

 **SpaceKid14** \- honestly, I didn't really know what that was till I saw your art

 **SpaceKid14** \- but, but I really like it

 **LilyShouta** \- Haha, yeah shota is like...boys with men (of varying ages). I prefer it with much older guys.

 **LilyShouta** \- I take it you do too haha, since you almost exclusively liked/reblogged my shota stuff. ;)

 **SpaceKid14** \- heh...is that weird?

 **LilyShouta** \- No no, of course not, everyone's got their own "thing"! You know...we have a server for people who are into this kinda thing. You're not alone in liking this stuff.

 **SpaceKid14** \- what do you mean?

 **LilyShouta** \- You familiar with Skycord?

 **SpaceKid14** \- I've heard of it…

 **LilyShouta** \- It's like a messenger where a lot of people gather around to talk about stuff, there are even voice chats and stuff.

 **SpaceKid14** \- oh wow, that sounds really cool!

 **LilyShouta** \- Yeah, it is! Our server is about kinks!

 **SpaceKid14** \- kinks?

 **LilyShouta** \- Haha, you know...like stuff that gets people going *winkwink*

 **SpaceKid14** \- OHHH...even...even this shota stuff too?

 **LilyShouta** \- Yup!

 **LilyShouta** \- Our server is called "No Kinkshaming" So you can be reasured everyone there is just as "weird" as the two of us! Teehee!

 **SpaceKid14** \- Kinkshaming?

 **LilyShouta** \- LOL, I feel like I'm gonna corrupt you, introducing you to all this sin lmao. Kinkshaming is when people make people feel bad for what gets them off. We don't allow for it though, hence the name. It's a safe place for those like us!

 **LilyShouta** \- If you ever wanna join, hit me up for the invite okay?

 **SpaceKid14** \- yeah I will, thanks for letting me know about it. I'll think about whether I'll join or not. Thanks Lily!

 **LilyShouta** -You're welcome, Kid! Well, I'm off to finish this commission then off to bed for me, have a good night.

 **LilyShouta** \- Feel free to message me anytime, buddy! Night~

 **SpaceKid14** \- good night!

With that being said, it was a good segue to getting to bed himself. After all, it was far past a time that he'd usually gotten to bed. Morty stretched his arms out above his head and let out a heavy yawn, pushing his arms out to full capacity and letting his bones let out their little pops. It was definitely time to call it a night, Morty sliding off of his chair before flopping onto his bed on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Taking several deep breaths, Morty allowed himself to fall into his own dream world, looking to get that rest that he so desperately needed.

 _There was a lull as a young boy and his much older grandfather were seated in the parking lot of the local Sweeter When Chilled ice cream shop that had opened up at the beginning of the summer. The sweet, delicious flavor of strawberries and cream coated his tongue as the adolescent flicked the muscle out between his lips and gave a sigh of satisfaction. Eyes turning to the older male, he'd grinned and lifted his cone up in a toast-like fashion._

 _"H - Hey, Rick, thanks for taking us out for ice cream! Ever since that other d - dimension with the, uh… spiders and the fly ice cream, we haven't really gone out for some fr - frozen treats. This is - This is great!"_

 _"Don't mention it Mor - Morty. I mean, It's - It's not like we want - want flies in our ice cream. I'm gonna blame that one on - that one's on Summer."_

 _Rick's tongue flicked out at his own ice cream, the rich chocolate filling his tastebuds and putting a smile on his face - contrary to his usual surliness. As infectious as smiles were, Morty couldn't help but laugh and smile along with Rick, very much enjoying their quiet quality time. Normally, such quality time was relegated to adventures, and those weren't always so… peaceful. Or adventurous. More dangerous and sometimes even scandalous. It certainly made times like this stand out all the more._

 _As Morty's lips spread and his tongue pushed out to slide against his delicious treat, he was caught aback and he'd realized what he licked wasn't ice cream. At this point, the ice cream wasn't even in his hand. No, what he'd had in his hand now was - most definitely and indisputably - a dick. A disembodied dick, thick and hard with a bulbous pink tip at the end. He'd lifted an eyebrow, not quite knowing how to take this at first. Rick gave Morty a weird look and Morty looked down at Rick's crotch, noting that that was where his ice cream was now located._

 _"What's up, kid? Eat up be - before it melts. That stuff drips fast."_

 _Morty looked back up at Rick before shrugging and licking at the tip - like nothing was at all wrong. And it seemed that Rick wasn't wrong when he mentioned that it was dripping fast, a few droplets of precum leaking from the tip as Morty quickly lapped those up. Rick was visibly heated as his cheeks began to flush, but he'd continued to calmly eat his ice cream. Getting a little more into it upon seeing Rick's blushing face, Morty got into a rhythm and he ran his lithe, wet tongue along the top and bottom of the flesh rod, working it like a professional on a pole._

 _Ah - Ah...taste good, huh M - Morty?_

 _With every movement and lap upon the disembodied member, the ice cream between Rick's legs was melting away and getting smaller, the white-haired man beginning to breathe shallowly as he wallowed in watching Morty work his magic. The young boy showed no signs of slowing down either, taking the tip into his mouth before engulfing a good amount of it into the back of his throat, gagging and drooling before letting off a deep moan. Rick still continued eating his ice cream, though, his own chocolatey, creamy dessert being devoured at the same rate that Morty was devouring the dick. It wasn't long before the teen began to pump the whole thing in and out of his mouth, eyes watering and rolling up as he'd tried to take it all in at once before realizing he'd had to take it in stride._

 _This continued for awhile until Rick gripped Morty's shoulders, causing the younger male to panic a bit and manically begin pumping the detached cock in his mouth more earnestly, causing Rick to react in kind and begin moaning from the stimulation. The ice cream that had replaced Rick's crotch was almost completely dissipated when the white-haired scientist began to shake Morty violently._

 _"Oooooh, f - f - fuck, Morty, I'm gonna - y - you have to -!"_

 _Morty sped up his rhythm to the best of his abilities, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the flavor of Rick's shaft and moaning for more - noting the delightful, yet strange, flavor of strawberry that filled his senses. Morty continued filling his throat up with the dick as Rick continued to shake him, biting his lower lip to hold off before yelling at Morty again._

 _"You have to wake up, Morty! Wa - wake up!"_

 _Morty's eyes widened in confusion, beginning to choke and gag from not quite understanding what Rick was saying, but his arm instinctively working the shaft into his throat and not stopping - clearly wanting to see the end of this and wanting his grandfather to fill up his young throat with thick, thick cum. He continued letting it happen until he felt a pain on his cheek - the feeling of Rick's palm slapping against his face - and he was looking Rick in the eyes again._

" _Wake up_ , you idiot!"

"Wh - Wha… Rick?!"

"Yes, that's my name! Now come on! I don't - don't have all day to wait for your wet dreams to finish! We've got adventuring to do, chop chop!"

Morty's face flushed as he'd looked down at his crotch and he'd noticed that he had a hard on and quite a bit of cum had stained the front of his boxers and pants, groaning sadly.

It's that same dream again… maybe I should message that girl…

"Aw geez… Can't I - can't you just go on that adventure alone?"

"I could, but if I wanted to, then I would have just left you alone and not slapped you just to wake your sorry ass up. Now, c'mon."

Morty groaned as he'd rolled out of bed and Rick had soon after dragged him through a portal to their destination, getting started on their next adventure. Not that Morty didn't enjoy when they went on their adventures, or anything like that. Quite the contrary, it was nice to be able to spend time with Rick that Morty could never imagine spending with Jerry. Rick was not only a kind-of-sort-of-but-not-really father figure and the friend that Morty could always hang out with whenever - whether that was a bad or a good thing had yet to be seen. His unconscious attraction to Rick, though, was getting to be a problem and he needed an outlet. Something to distract himself from these crazy dreams and the thought of taking Rick's… long… hard… bulging rod... into himself. When he'd finally gotten home from their latest trip to Blips and Chitz, Morty had decided what his outlet would be. Sitting down at his computer, he'd opened up Rumblr and sent out his message to LilyShouta. The speediness of her reply had almost caught him off guard. Though to be fair, plenty of time had past at this point and it was far from being night time any longer.

 **SpaceKid14** \- hi Lily! I think I want to join your server.

 **LilyShouta** \- Awesome! We'll be happy to have ya!

 **LilyShouta** \- /invites/555dtz There's the link!

 **SpaceKid14** \- thank you so muchh! I'll join right away.

 **LilyShouta** \- Don't forget you can get the app on your phone too! :) Also, be sure to introduce yourself in the "Intros" channel, so we can get to know ya, Kid! ^_^

 **SpaceKid14** \- will do! thanks again! see you there!

Even as she'd said that, Morty didn't really have an idea of what sort of thing "introducing" himself would entail. Something like a real life introduction? Kind of presenting himself to the crowd and gaging their reactions? It had kind of made his stomach turn, since Morty was never the social type. Perhaps, though, he could look into… examples. After all, if there was a whole channel just for introductions, there was more than likely going to be other intros that people had written. Noting a familiar name after joining the group and lurking through the Intro channel, he'd scrolled up to LilyShouta's name and read over the short and simple paragraph.

 **INTRO CHANNEL**

 **LilyShouta** \- Hey everyone! Happy to be here! My name is Lily. I'm 26, female, bisexual, and I'm addicted to yaoi and shotacon teehee! I like yuri too, but I tend to lean towards yaoi content. I'm an artist, you can follow me on my Rumblr, my username is the same there as it is here "lilyshouta". Feel free to follow~ Can't wait to get to know everyone.

That was probably painless for her, right? At this point, there was no point in turning back. Something short and simple and that would get his point across. Then, afterwards, he'd be able to check out the other channels and get a feel for what this community was like. With a name like No Kinkshaming, you'd figure they'd be the warmest, most huggable community on the internet. Which would be saying tons, considering - on all of the adventures that Morty had been on with Rick and with all of the things they'd seen - the internet was the most toxic place in the multiverse. Morty'd taken a deep breath before he'd placed his hands onto his keyboard and just let it all out.

 **SpaceKid14** \- hi, nice to meet you all! you can call me by my name Morty, but it's ok if you call me Space or Kid, those are fine too. I'm male, I'm not really sure...what my sexuality is anymore...I've been feeling a little confused lately, we can save that for another day tho...um...gee I'm not really good at talking about myself. I guess I joined 'cause I like shotacon...like boys with much...much older guys….and incest...hehe feels good to say it and not feel like I'm a total weirdo...ugh, sorry I'm bad at introductions…..thanks for reading.

 **GENERAL CHANNEL**

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Welcome spacekid14 :wave: :wave:

 **Stephen** \- Hi! spacekid14 Love to see new faces in here!

 **Dudenotaprude** \- Nice to meet you spacekid14

 **Lolifanboi** \- AYYY SPACE WUTZ GUD!

 **Spankmedaddee** \- Nother new dude. Thas chill.

 **Sinningsince2006** \- Another shota fan, yesss!

 **Lenny28** \- YAY, shotaa buddiez! spacekid14

 **Sinningsince2006** \- He likes incest too according to his intro, spacekid14 you'll fit right in!

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Welcome sweetheart! Don't be shy, we don't bite here, unless you want us to!

 **SpaceKid14** \- hey everyone! thanks for the warm welcome!

 **SpaceKid14** \- yeah. I like incest and shota

 **Sinningsince2006 -** If you don't mind me asking, what got you into it?

 **SpaceKid14** \- ...I want...I want to get fucked by my grandpa…

 **LesBean** \- WAHT I JST GOT HRE, HOL ON:clown:

 **Spankmedaddee** \- Wahhhhh?

 **Lolifanboi** \- YES! OMG REALLY?

 **Sinningsince2006** \- Wha…! O_O DETAILSSS~ :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

 **NotSoRegularNeil** \- OMG I NEED THIS! I log in and see that someone wants to get fucked by their old geezer, I'm living :prayemoji: BLESS THESE SERVERS WITH YOUR SINS!

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- MORE TELL US MORE!

Morty read over the messages that seemed to appear practically instantaneously, surprised by just how welcoming everyone was while at the same time a little uncomfortable with how they'd immediately crowded him. At the same time, though, there was a certain feeling of community that Morty hadn't ever felt before and - for the first time in a long time - Morty felt like he could be a part of something bigger than himself. And it was with a group that was accepting of everyone. He could only imagine the things he'd hear and see in this Skycord chat, and there was no telling what he could expect, either.

Aw jeez, what did I get myself into…? At least… they don't seem boring…

* * *

 **Notes:**

Do you guys like it thus far? We hope so! :)

We'd love it if you left comments/kudos/subbed to the story, etc.

More to come soon!

Feel free to read our other stories too for Rick and Morty! :]


	2. It lasts longer

There was a yawn that erupted from Morty's throat and he was unable to resist, stretching his arms up to the ceiling from his position laying on his bed. The past adventure had really drained him, and - while he wasn't prone to afternoon naps - he felt the need to recuperate. Rick had dragged him across the galaxy to pluck the nose hairs of the rarest avian species of aliens that could power his refrigerator. Morty couldn't understand the science behind it, so he didn't ask. Instead, he'd opted to go along with it and get whatever rest he could when it was available. After the brief stretch, though, Morty had moved his hand over to his phone, allowing the screen to flicker to life and show that he'd had a notification for Skycord. Seems Lily had sent him a message while he was napping.

 **LilyShouta** \- Hey Morty!

 **SpaceKid14** \- hey Lily! sorry for the late response, I was taking a nap.

 **LilyShouta** \- It's cool, no big deal at all. :) Hope you had a nice rest!

 **SpaceKid14** \- yeah, a much needed one.

 **LilyShouta** \- Everything okay?

 **SpaceKid14** \- yeah, everything's fine; just doing stuff with my grandpa.

That was the simplest explanation that the brunette could muster. After all, who would believe that he travelled through space with Rick and went on ridiculous adventures for the most mundane reasons? "Doing stuff with my grandpa" was just the go-to answer whenever people asked what Morty was up to on most of his afternoons. Most of his days really. His phone chirping with a notification was enough to pull him out of that thought, though, as he'd looked down at the next message that LilyShouta sent him and his face flushed a faint pink.

 **LilyShouta** \- Oh? Doing stuff, eh? You finally get the D Morty? 8)

 **SpaceKid14** \- HAHA very funny!

 **LilyShouta** \- Just joking! ;)

 **Spacekid14** \- hey Lily...I know this is kinda random, but do you ever do art requests?

 **LilyShouta** \- For friends I sure do! Have something in mind!?

 **Spacekid14** \- OMG really? yeah...I do…

 **LilyShouta** \- Let me guess, some grandpaxgrandson goodness. Teehee.

 **Spacekid14** \- ah jeez Lily, am I that predictable?

 **LilyShouta** \- YES! HAHA!

 **Spacekid14** \- yeah...but to be more specific...like...me...with my grandpa…

 **LilyShouta** \- Oh M GEE, yess! I can do that! I'm gonna need a picture of you and your grandpa though! :)

 **Spacekid14** \- k...well mine won't be a problem, I can send it to you in a bit, but, I don't have any of him on my phone…

"Morty, come down for dinner!"

Morty looked away from the phone and at his bedroom door, his blush having since intensified at the thought of Lily drawing some art of Rick and him and his mind was ablaze with all sorts of different positions and poses they could be doing in the picture. He'd cleared his throat and called back to Beth that he'd be down soon, returning his attention to his phone briefly before walking towards the door, reading messages and typing at the same time as he made his way down to the dining room.

 **SpaceKid14** \- hold on, gotta head downstairs, one sec.

 **LilyShouta** \- No problem.

As he'd approached the dinner table, he'd looked at the meal that Beth had already laid out for him at his spot - a rather lovely looking pork chop next to the extremely bland steamed vegetables. On instinct, he'd pulled the seat out and had taken his seat, taking the fork in one hand and holding his phone in the other, swiping his message out to Lily while taking a forkful of lightly salted broccoli and putting that on his tongue. He'd chewed slowly, clearly distracted and trying not to be flustered as his online friend urged him to make bad decisions.

 **SpaceKid14** \- he's right in front of me now, im at the dinner table.

 **LilyShouta** \- TAKE A PICTURE! NINJA THAT SHIT!

The strange suggestion was almost lost on Morty, since he had no idea how to "ninja that shit" as she'd so strongly commanded. His eyes moved from his phone, to his food, to Rick, then back at his phone, putting it down briefly to use his knife to cut into the pork chop and place the sliced piece into his mouth, chewing carefully and with thought as he'd tried to figure out how to take the picture of Rick without getting caught.

 **SpaceKid14** -No way! I can't do that…. T3T

 **LilyShouta** \- Yes you can,come on Morty, grow a pair! c==3

 **LilyShouta** \- Don't you want that good good smut of you taking it up the ass? ( ) ) ==3

The blush on his face must have been fiery at this point, since Lily's comments were starting to get to him and were crawling under his skin and all around his mind, thinking very much about how Rick's veiny rod was going to be inside of him. At least, in the picture that he'd thought about asking Lily to draw.

 **SpaceKid14** \- oh gee...okay, ill do it!

 **LilyShouta** \- YOU GOT THIS!

Across the table, Rick lifted the left side of his monobrow. Morty was behaving strangely - and not strange in the way that he was an alien in disguise or a hyper-realistic simulation. His eyes thinned as he'd eyed Morty's phone in his hand and the uncanny amount of attention the boy was putting upon it. It was a definite that something was up, but Rick couldn't figure out what. Morty never really had any friends to talk to, so it didn't make sense if that he was using his phone for. Maybe he was playing some kind of… game? That was probably it, but there was something strange about that being the case as well.

Before Rick had completely realized it, Morty was pointing his phone right at him. Rick's eyes bore into the camera lens, since he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Overall, it was just an awkward look for hardly a few seconds before Morty had put his phone down and went right back to focusing on the screen. Rick took another bite of his food as he'd kept an eye on Morty, chewing slowly as the gears in his head turned.

 **SpaceKid14** \- Got it! /w/ *send*

 **LilyShouta** \- Wait...Omg…

 **SpaceKid14** -What?

 **LilyShouta** \- He's looking right at the camera Morty!

 **LilyShouta** \- Damn...he's fine af. That sexy stare...

 **LilyShouta** \- You got a really daddy on your hands there Morty.

 **LilyShouta** \- No wonder you wanna get dicked!

 **SpaceKid14** \- you're so embarrassing! ahhhhhhh!

 **LilyShouta** \- Hehe, it's what I do best!

It was a short interaction in the dining room, but Morty had finished his meal before long and had thanked Beth for the meal before heading upstairs, noting the remaining percentage of his phone's power. 6%... he was really cutting it close. He'd plugged it into the charger before sending a quick message to Lily, looking to clean up after his adventure and his nap, feeling a bit dirty.

 **SpaceKid14** \- my phones about to die...um I'm gonna go take a shower real quick. ill log back in via my laptop when I'm done, okay?

 **LilyShouta** \- Sounds good!

As Morty heads to the bathroom to take a shower, Rick walks past Morty's room and notes the phone being left alone and charging. Upon hearing the water run in the shower, Rick steps inside and looks at the phone with suspicion. The boy was up to something and Rick felt the need to step in - as usual. It was probably something that would get in the way of their adventures, and Rick really couldn't have that. He needed a lackey to tell what to do and to follow him around - it just felt good Without a second thought, Rick picked up the phone and watches the screen light up, following with a three by three grid of dots.

 _Connect the dots? People really need to figure out how to secure this shit…_

Rick has no issues figuring out Morty's security code and starts looking through his phone. Luckily for him, Morty takes long showers, likely using that time to get off or something.

Rick swipes in a couple of combinations before discovering the correct order before being locked out of the phone. Morty was so easy to figure out. Not that Rick needed to rush in any sense of the word. Morty was the type of person to take long showers due to the fact that people like him were doing… other things in the shower. Rick scoffed at the simpleness of the square that was Morty's password and wondered why the kid even tried at this point. Rick opened up the most recently used applications Skycord…?

The old man opened it up and noted the layout, seeing the different chat rooms there were. It didn't take him long to see the name of the server though. Sneering at the name, he'd let out a strange noise of disapproval and mockery. A kind of snort, really, releasing the air through his nose as he'd began to work his way around Morty's phone and his mind raced.

 _No Kinkshaming? What the actual fuck, Morty?_

Rick had no idea what would cause Morty to want to be in this sort of chat room, so he'd decided that he was going to do a bit of investigating. He'd found himself figuring it out bit by bit and finds Morty's "introduction" to the server after having read through a few others ones. His eyes looked over the username and he'd rolled his eyes.

"Spacekid14… wow Morty, way to be - way to be creative, thinking right out of the damn box."

 _ **SpaceKid14** \- hi, nice to meet you all! you can call me by my real name Morty, but it's ok if you call me Space or Kid, those are fine too. I'm male, I'm not really sure...what my sexuality is anymore...I've been feeling a little confused lately, we can save that for another day tho…_

"What the hell? What do you mean you don't know what your sexuality is? That doesn't even make any goddamn sense."

Rick couldn't even count all of the times Morty had bothered him about Jessica - between the love potion that went horribly wrong and all of the times Morty tried to woo Jessica at parties. What kind of questioning is that? Did Morty find out he was attracted to pottery or something?

um...gee I'm not really good at talking about myself. I guess I joined 'cause I like shotacon...like boys with much...much older guys….and incest...hehe -.

"W-wait wait wait wait…"

 _I like shotacon...like boys with much...much older guys….and incest…_

 _... **much** older guys_

 _….and **incest** …_

Much older guys? Incest? Rick was starting to connect the dots and all of a sudden things were starting to get really… strange. It'd made his skin crawl a bit, but at the same time he could feel a certain "itching" in his loins. Rick had bitten his lower lip as he'd thought about what it would be like to indulge in that dark fantasy and he hadn't really felt guilty about it. Perhaps Rick himself had a few things to figure out.

 _... feels good to say it and not feel like I'm a total weirdo...ugh, sorry I'm bad at introductions…..thanks for reading._

It was as he'd finished reading that he could hear the water turn off in the shower. It seemed that Morty wasn't following his usual routine of jerking it in the shower. Rick acted quickly and looked across the app, trying to figure out how to get himself onto the server for more snooping. He'd discovered an "Invites" tab in the corner and clicked on it, memorizing the supplied URL and putting the phone down, leaving it exactly as he'd found it. He had to cover his tracks, so the next step seemed like the most logical one.

Rick pushed the door of the bathroom in suddenly, causing Morty to yelp in surprise. The young boy had covered himself up with his towel, lifting an eyebrow and wondering what the hell Rick was doing in the restroom. It's not like he took his usual amount of time in the restroom - due purely to the fact that he decided not to wank off today. He'd just wanted to get back onto Skycord to discuss the subject matter of his request with LilyShouta.

"W-what the hell Rick? Can't you wait just a couple minutes, geez…"

"Stop hogging the bathroom! Some people in this house gotta take a piss."

Rick lifted up the toilet seat and unzipped his bottoms, letting the beast out of its cage and releasing a torrent of piss into its porcelain prison. Morty couldn't help but gawk at the image of Rick's dick, gulping as he was taking it in. Rick watched the young brunette stare at his cock as he'd continued to release his golden stream. Morty's face flushed a deep scarlet and Rick lifted a hand up to smack the back of Morty's head to bring him back to reality.

"Take a picture, it fucking lasts longer."

"Can't - Can't you just get out of here already?!"

Zipping up his pants, Rick obliged Morty's request before making his way back to his room. He'd used the memorized link to join the server. It wasn't hard for him to figure out the mechanics of the server and what exactly to do. Of course, he'd worked his way around the site, and he'd discovered what he'd needed to. Typing up Morty's username in the search bar, it had brought up a list of things Morty had said throughout his time on the server. For the most part, it was what he'd expected. Except for the very beginning. People were starting to dig into Morty's motives, and Rick had nearly fallen backwards at what he was reading.

 _ **Sinningsince2006** \- If you don't mind me asking, what got you into it?_

 _ **SpaceKid14** \- ...I want...I want to get fucked by my grandpa…_

He'd re-read that line one more time, just to make sure he hadn't misunderstood that statement.

 _...I want...I want to get fucked by my grandpa…_

 _fucked by my grandpa…_

 _by my **grandpa** …_

"F - Fuck…"


	3. Streaming (pun intended)

**Side Note:** (for those who are unaware)

*(a) smack - a group of jellyfish. Similar examples: a _school_ of fish, a _murder_ of crows, a _flock_ of sheep, etc.

* * *

Morty sat at his computer and contemplated what had happened in the bathroom from the other night, biting his lower lip as he'd allowed his mind to wander. A chill crawled up his spine as he'd imagined Rick's dick hovering over his body, releasing his hot, steamy liquids onto the younger male. Even the thought of it was enough to get the little pecker knocking at the door of his pants, causing him to blush madly and shake his head, trying in vain to clear the thoughts. Moving his hand, his mouse flew over to the Skycord icon and he'd opened up the program, logging in and immediately clicking to "No Kinkshaming." Perhaps talking about it would help him to clear his mind...

GENERAL KINKS CHANNEL 

**SpaceKid14** \- hey guys, you won't believe this, but i think i got a new kink….

 **Spankmedadee** \- :popcorn: Continue please!

 **SpaceKid14** \- ooooohhh did I just hear "new kink",share with uzz!

 **SpaceKid14** \- So….um.

 **SpaceKid14** \- my grandpa barged in on me in the bathroom after i took a shower

 **Lolifanboi** \- He then took his dick out, right!? :eyes::eyes:eyes: *hoping*

 **SpaceKid14** \- Well...yes, but not like you're thinking. :b nothing like that happened perv! *blush*

 **Spankmedadee** \- Wait, he really went in there with you already there? 

**SpaceKid14** \- i don't really have privacy in this house…. -_-; but that's a whole different thing….anywayyyyy

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- I know a thing or two about no privacy, I feel ya..sry this isn't about me, go on~

 **SpaceKid14** \- like Lolifanboi said, he took his dick out and started pissing right in front of me, into the toilet obv…. _ ;

 **SpaceKid14** \- I mean I'm not complaining, 'cause I got to see his dick and all…

 **SpaceKid14** \- uhhhkjdlfaj...why am I saying this…

 **SpaceKid14** \- I should stop...

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- It's okay! No one here's gonna give you a hard time!

 **Stephen** \- Yeah spacekid14 no one will judge you here, you're awesome :]

 **Lolifanboi** \- Mhm, what they said^ we're happy to have ya, go on don't be shy!

Morty was about to reply with everyone so excited about his newfound joy, but he'd gotten a notification on the art channel that Lily was a part of. He'd clicked over there without any hesitation and saw what was going on. His face flushed as his vision was filled with the sight of a young, blond boy had his neck craned, the look on his face matching a look of pure pleasure and corrupting innocence. He wasn't wearing anything either - his nipples drawn to excruciating detail of how they appeared to be absolutely hard - though it seemed as if Lily only drew him above the waist. Not that it was a problem. The young face reminded Morty of himself as he'd imagined being in that same position. He'd gulped a bit and was starting to feel quite warm. Emotions like that only seemed to pile higher as he'd absorbed the rest of the image into his mind.

Against his neck was a much older, gentlemanly-looking man. He was clothed, sporting a dress shirt alongside a vest and tie to pull everything together. His tongue was pushed out against the smooth flesh of the boy and he appeared to be wearing a pair of glasses - a glare hiding his eyes and seeming to hide whatever emotions he was feeling as well. His face held a calm demeanor - a stark contrast to the flustered look that the blond held. The man held the object of his affections in his arms while the blond had his arms raised above and behind his head, wrapped around the old man's neck - either for support or to keep the older male held in place. In either case, it was clear that the boy wanted more, and if LilyShouta intended that, then she'd certainly done a fantastic job.

NSFW ART CHANNEL 

**LilyShouta** \- I drew a thing!

 **LilyShouta** \- sorry it's on lined paper, did this during my statistics class Q_Q

 **LilyShouta** \- I sit in the back so, i'm sure no one saw lmao, I'm sly AF!

 **SpaceKid14** \- O/O

 **LilyShouta** \- I knew YOU'D like it! ;)

 **SpaceKid14** \- wow, that's so hot! ./.;

 **YASQU33N** \- Lily at it again! Going to save that to my sin folder!

 **SpaceKid14** \- think I might just have to do the same hehe…

 **Sinningsince2006** \- Ah yes, to the spank bank! :)

 **LilyShouta** \- Lmao, for your fapping needs my good friends. ;3

As Morty was looking at the picture and fantasizing, his door had been busted open and in came a slightly inebriated Rick, burping and slurring as he'd placed his hands on Morty's shoulders, shaking him a bit as he'd turned the boy around in his chair to face him, groaning. This wasn't the most drunk that Morty had seen Rick, but it was still unsettling. Shifting a bit in his chair, Morty lifted a hand up to try and move Rick's hand off of his shoulder, but it wasn't really budging. Seems as if Rick had a bit of a grip.

"L - Listen Mo - urp - ty, we're - we're going on an adventure. I'm gonna - We - Let's go cure some space AIDs. I - I have a new - a new formula I - brrrrp - need to get some jelly for."

"J - Jelly? What the hell, R - Rick? Just - Just go to the store!"

"Do I look like I'm an idiot, Morty?! I meant I need jelly fr - from the jellyfish on Xendorian-69! L - Let's go!"

"O - Okay, but - but I have a condition!"

Rick was a bit stunned for a moment, raising the left side of his monobrow. This was the first time in awhile Morty had made any requests. Normally he'd just go along with them, since they were always really miniscule and didn't matter in the long run. He'd released his hands from Morty's shoulders and shrugged, pulling his flask out from his coat pocket and taking a quick swig before looking at Morty with a bored look, groaning a bit.

"Wh - what? What the fu - uuuuh - ck? What con - condition?"

"I - I have people I… uh… Well, I've got - got friends! I wanna stay in con - contact with them! Make my phone have Wi-Fi any - anywhere we go!"

Hearing that, Rick already knew what this was going to be about. He'd sighed and grumbled a bit, tired of how attached Morty was to his phone now. Ever since he'd found out about Skycord and Morty's little "No Kinkshaming" server, he'd continued lurking on it, watching Morty's posts all while taking care of his own business. After all, he was his own person and had his own interests to pursue. He had space AIDs to cure. As such, he didn't have time to always be watching Morty. If all it took to please him was getting him his precious Wi-Fi, then so be it. Rick held his hand out to Morty and scoffed.

"Fine, just - just give me your phone."

Morty handed him the phone without hesitation and Rick motioned for the young boy to follow him, heading downstairs and into the garage. The older male pulled out a box and reached into it, pulling out a simple looking dongle-like attachment. He'd plugged it into the bottom of Morty's phone and nothing appeared to happen at all. Morty lifted an eyebrow with scepticism, not quite sure whether whatever Rick did worked. Without stopping, though, Rick opened up a portal and pulled Morty through, the boy struggling briefly.

"What the hell - what is this?!"

"Inter - Interdimensional Dongle, Morty. Gets you connected to any - any hotspot in the universe at any speed. Good enough for you? Jesus, kids these days… Ungrateful..."

Looking at the phone more closely now, Morty was pleased to notice that he was getting full bars of connection. He'd had no idea how this worked nor did he honestly care. Now he was getting internet - better than even his connection than when he was at home. A thought came to Morty's mind as he'd started fiddling with the connection and finding that it was faster than he'd ever experienced it before. He opened up a streaming app called **WatchThis!** and he'd sent a link out to his group on Skycord. Talking into the phone and holding it out to the new world in front of him, he'd smiled when he'd noticed the watcher count go up.

"T - Take a look, guys! I'm on an ad - adventure with my grandpa! This is - this is what I mean by - by 'adventure!' Not like what everyone normally th - thinks... _pervs_! Ch - Check this out!"

Morty also just now seeing it since he'd lifted his eyes from his phone. Rick was a couple of yards ahead of Morty, looking back at him and glaring. He'd shrugged with a bit of agitation and turned back around, going where he needed to go while Morty was busy showing his watchers the strange new world that Rick had taken him.

All around the both of them, there was a bright world, and the water was clear - if not a slight tint of green. What appeared to be grass under their feet was a foreign shade of yellow, something that Morty couldn't exactly describe but was grateful that people could see. The vegetation around them was a distinct blue, looking rather bulbous and waxy while, what Morty could only imagine were irises - nothing like what people would see on Earth. On top of all of that, Morty looked into the sky and pointed the camera up as well. A flock of six-winged green birds were making their way across a red sky, seeming to not care or be disturbed for the two humans' presences. There was a waterfall in the distance and it seemed they were making their way towards it. Every so often, Morty looked over at the chat, smirking at everyone's reaction to his stream.

 **Lenny28** \- Wow, that's amazing!

 **Stephen** \- Omg, yes it really is! Is this real…?

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Super coooool! :D

 **NotSoRegularNeil** \- Kid, has such a cute voice, aww, love those little stutters 3

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- He sounds pretty young, I'm into that *cough*

 **Doritoinaburrito** \- Damn that shit looks crazzzyyy! O_O;

 **LesBean** \- :copcar: :sirens: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: Gonna see Mrs. Yaoi in da news!

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Lmao don't even go there, my voice is high too and I'm 29 hmph!

 **Stephen** \- Same, but for me it's with looks, people think I'm super young.

 **Stephen** \- Y'all bringing up my triggers! :angryface:

 **LesBean** \- MY B! :b

Meanwhile, up ahead of Morty was Rick with a knife in one hand and a container in the other. Morty's whining and phone shenanigans pulled away his buzz and he had to get work done now. He'd remembered absentmindedly yelling at Morty to keep up and - for the love of Rick's fucking sanity - don't let the jellyfish touch his skin. Normally, he'd enjoyed having Morty around just so that he could have someone to banter with during their adventures. This time, though, Morty was clearly distracted. Quite frankly, so was he. Hunting for a jellyfish, he'd found himself get lost in his thoughts again, eyes combing the area while his mind wandered.

 _God, this whole Skycord thing. Whatever the fuck. He's my god damn grandson. He can fantasize all he fucking wants, but I guess I'll have to be the responsible one for once._

 ** _Why does it matter? I mean, I can't say that I haven't thought about it. That slender body… Gotta admit he's got a pretty tight ass… I was eyeing him pretty hard in the shower while he was staring at my dick…_ **

_Of course it fucking matters! I'm not some sick freak!_

 ** _Is being attracted to someone really so sick? It's just natural._ **

_He's family, my grandson. He shares my genetics. Of course it's unnatural._

 ** _When have I ever let anything like that stop me?_ **

_Never._

 ** _Y_ ** _o_ **_u_ ** _'r_ **_e_ ** _r_ **_i_ ** _g_ **_h_ ** _t,_ **_f_ ** _u_ **_c_ ** _k_ **_i_ ** _t_ **_._ **

Before Rick had even realized it, he'd already caught one of the jellyfish and had sliced off a tentacle to gather the jelly he needed, holding it down and petting it delicately so that it didn't alarm the rest of its smack*. The container was about full when Rick heard a scream and he'd quickly turned around and had seen that a few other members of the smack* were starting to crowd around Morty. His eyes thinned as he'd closed the container and stored it away, pushing the jellyfish off and he'd sighed, bringing a hand up to his face so that he could lightly massage the bridge of his nose.

"Morty, **god damn it** what did I **fucking** tell you?"

All Morty could really do was whine and back up, mixing in a scream here and there while the chat was seeing everything he was pointing his phone at and - appropriately - going nuts.

 **Stephen** \- Should… should we call the police?

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Poor baby needs help! Ugh oh! ._.;

 **LesBean** \- MORTYYY? U OK?

 **Sinningsince2006** \- WHAT WILL THEY DO?

 **Sinningsince2006** \- THEY'RE NOT EVEN ON EARTH RIGHT NOW o-o

 **Lenny28** \- That **does** sound like a jurisdictional problem…

One of the jellyfish latched onto Morty's arm and started oozing a strange substance onto his skin, making Morty feel sick as he'd struggled to get away. Another jellyfish had gotten behind him and slid a tentacle under his shirt, wrapping it around his body and getting that same strange substance over his abdomen and chest. Morty began to shiver in fear, the tentacles grabbing onto his other free arm as well, the phone camera facing one of the jellyfish directly. Since they lacked vocal cords, but their presence was certainly threatening enough that Rick was barrelling over as quickly as he could towards his grandson.

 **Doritoinaburrito** \- Man, this looks insanely real… this is just a video, right? It's not live, is it?

 **Stephen** \- Okay okay, I know this sounds fucked up, but I'm kinda into this kinda tentacle thing...

 **NotSoRegularNeil** \- I can't wrap my head around this but I hope he's okay.

Slicing through several jellyfish, Rick pulled out his laser gun and fired off into the jellyfish that had grabbed onto Morty. He'd acted quickly and pushed off any remaining jellyfish before opening a portal below them and putting them safely back into the garage, closing up the green opening before any more stupid mistakes could happen. Morty fell to the floor and dropped his phone, the camera facing the ceiling above as the chat began to complain about not being able to see anything. Suddenly, a yellow shirt was thrown over the device and all that could be noticed on stream was audio.

 **Sinningsince2006** \- I can't see anythinggggg nooooooo!

 **Sinningsince2006** \- You guys see that shirt?

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Yup, sure did!

 **Sinningsince2006** \- So...I may just have sin goggles on but ugh...what's happening here…?

 **Lenny28** \- Was that just a shirt just now? o_O

 **Stephen** \- Sin, I'm thinking the same as you lol.

"Fucking Morty, now I've - I've gotta - I've gotta fucking piss on you."

"Wh - What?! Rick that's - that's false information! You're not sup - supposed to pee on jellyfish stings!"

"These are Xendorian jellyfish, idiot! They're not - not Earth jellyfish! The jelly can only be removed by urea! You're just lucky that pee has - has just enough to get it off! Now fucking just - just sit still!"

 **Sinningsince2006** \- DID I JUST FUCKING HEAR THAT?! LEMME SEEEEEEEEEE

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Woahhhhh! OGAWD MY FUCKING KINK AHHHHH!

 **Lenny28** \- I feel bad for anyone who's not online right now!

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Yes, anyone who's not apart of this is missing out BIG TIME!

 **Doritoinaburrito** \- I haven't been on in a few days and am _so_ glad I logged in today! Damn!

There was no visual for the despairing stream, but they could very clearly hear the sound of a zipper being pulled before there was another, much more distinct sound of liquids splashing against something else. Unfortunately for them, they were unable to see what it looked like as Rick pointed his dick over all of the body parts that Morty were covered in Xendorian jelly, washing those away. They also missed the look on Morty's face as he closed his eyes and allowed Rick to piss on him, not wanting to know what happened next if the stuff stayed on his body. The chat was abuzz with excitement and rage all at the same time, very much wanting to know what was going on. Someone in that chat also mentioned that they'd faintly heard a soft moan coming from Morty's throat. It seemed that everyone watching was up in arms at their lack of a show.

Morty, who was being showered in Rick's piss was becoming overwhelmed with the sensation of hot, fresh piss being washed over his body. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before, and a hot shower did nothing to compare to this feeling.

 _Ah jeez, this is so_ **_hot_ ** _. I don't want it this to stop._

He'd practically lost himself as his fantasy was playing out in real life and he was on the verge of fainting from overexcitement and overstimulation. Without being able to hold back his excitement, Morty had started to grow erect through the process of Rick pissing on him. He'd simply laid there, though, enjoying the golden shower more than he'd ever expected he would.

Rick looked down at Morty, who was simply laying on the floor now and was breathing heavy, deep breaths, clearly overwhelmed by the fear of having been touched by the jellyfish.

 _Did I take him on this adventure 'cause I knew he'd be a fucking idiot and get caught like this? Was this just an excuse to piss on my grandson and watch him squirm like a lil' bitch?_

 ** _Yeah, probably._ **

Rick allowed his eyes to trail lower on Morty's body, noticing that the boy had gotten hard while all of that was happening. His eyes pulled away from the boy's tiny tent and he'd grabbed the nearest towel, tossing it on top of Morty and heading towards the exit of the garage.

"Get - get yourself cleaned up… I have work to do."

Proceeding to his room, Rick sat at his computer and had logged into his Skycord account. He'd taken a few deep breaths himself to try and curb his overexcitement. Looking at the introductions page again, he'd groaned and rubbed his temples, afterwards bringing his hands down to his keyboard and his fingers began moving, typing out his thoughts.

"I guess it's time to take care of this…"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

See ya next chapter! :D

Enjoy "The Ricklantis Mixup" episode? Check out our fanfic _Teacher's Cumslut_ , it has Specs Morty x Teacher Rick! ;) (COMPLETED)


	4. RP Partner

If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to make it so this story is a bit easier to read than in "My Grandson's a Camgirl" this way those who don't have English as their first language have a bit of an easier time understanding what the chat is saying. So these people (on Skycord) are less troll. Lmao!

Dueño - [Spanish] "Owner"

Rick types quickly? He does in this fic! :b

* * *

 **GENERAL CHANNEL**

 **Spacekid14** \- yeah, it was super warm, it was even hotter than i expected!

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- I've never been peed on for real, I've only ever done it in an rp.

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- I know, surprising right?

 **Spacekid14** \- rp = roleplay right? i've never done one

 **Spacekid14** \- seems like it could be cool

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Yeah you should try it, live out your fantasy.

 **LilyShouta** \- You should head off to the rp channel

 **Spacekid14** \- i think i just might.

 **LilyShouta** \- Hehe, you're reallly easing into the sin nicely my friend!

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- He really has, hasn't he? :wink:

 **Spacekid14** \- thanks to you guys lmao! :3

Rick had already been "lurking" on the server for awhile, getting a good idea of what people were like and what Morty was here for. Generally speaking, he'd taken a liking to reading all of the ridiculous things people had mentioned on here while taking shots whenever he saw the words "kink," "loli," "shota," or - now this one is two shots - "hawt." He'd figured it was time for him to take another step in and actually figure out what people came on the server to do. Of course, though, communicating with other people was never his strong suit, and he'd always kind of hated it. At the same time, however, he'd wanted to get to the bottom of Morty's shenanigans. As a result, he was going to have to blend in for a little while and be... _nice_.

 **INTRODUCTION CHANNEL**

 **Dueño** \- Hey there folks. Dueño here. Uh. I'm not good with introductions, but here I am. I'll just say that I'm an older fella who gets my rocks off on a younger audience. If you catch my drift. Anyways, I just thought that I'd get with the times and see what things like Skycord and the like are all about. I'm probably just going to spend most of the time lurking, but I hope to get to know you all. Thanks.

 **GENERAL CHANNEL**

 **LilyShouta** \- Welcome!

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Glad you're finally joining on the fun!

 **SpaceKid14** \- hi, nice to meet you!

 **Dudenotaprude** \- Welcome to the sin!

 **Lenny28** \- Wondered if you'd get around to an intro!

 **NotSoRegularNeil** \- We don't bite!

 **Dueño** \- Thanks everyone! :-)

 **Dudenotaprude** \- A younger audience huh? Someone likes em young I take it.

 **Dueño** \- I guess you could say that. ;-)

 **RP CHANNEL**

 **SpaceKid14** \- hi everyone, i've never done one of these before, so if you want to do it please be patient with me. i'm looking for a rp partner who can...play the role of my grandpa… _ (yes i kno i'm creepy…); if anyone is interested in this kind of grandpa/grandson rp thing, that would be...really cool. ./.

 **Dueño** \- Hey spacekid14 I'll roleplay with you. I'm actually pretty damn old, if you want some realism. :-) I've done a lot of roleplaying in real life :smirk:, but not like this, I'm up for something new, kiddo.

 **SpaceKid14** \- really? that's awesome, perfect even! just DM me! ^_^

 **SpaceKid14/Dueño DMs**

 **Dueño** \- Hey!

 **Spacekid14** \- hi!

 **Spacekid14** \- thank you for responding to me so quickly!

 **Dueño** \- No problem, I saw a new post in that channel and it sparked my interest.

 **Dueño** -So, you want to role play as a grandfather and grandson huh?

 **Spacekid14** \- yeahh...pretty weird right? Hehe…

 **Dueño** \- Nah, don't worry about it, plenty of people are into incest. ;-)

 **Dueño** \- You always wanna fuck your grandpa, Morty? It's Morty right?

 **Spacekid14** \- mhm, yeah that's right. Um...I mean, maybe not always, but I have recently… /

Rick made a mental note of that statement. When exactly did this develop? As far as he'd known, all Rick had done was take the kid on adventures and show him the universe. Then he'd realized that there existed a show that lived entirely on that premise and he'd facepalmed. Show someone the universe and you'll enchant them for an entire lifetime. All Rick wanted was a companion, though. He'd certainly never _intended_ to seduce Morty, but it seems that space has that effect on people. Not that it surprised him, though. There were plenty of Mortys who had fallen for their Ricks, and they turned out fine. He just hadn't expected to be a part of that. But now that it's happened, he couldn't say that he didn't want it, either...

 **Dueño** \- I see. :) I wish my grandson wanted me like that.

 **Spacekid14** \- you have a grandson?

 **Dueño** \- Yeah I do, can't say I haven't thought about fucking him before.

 **Dueño** \- So, this is a good outlet for the both of us, don't you think?

 **Spacekid14** \- yeah! it seems so! ^/^

 **Dueño** \- So anyway, how can I make this a good experience for you?

 **Spacekid14** \- could you maybe talk like him? like my grandpa I mean.

 **Dueño** \- How so?

 **Spacekid14** \- he… ugh stutters i guess (i do as well). ^^; Um, he says my name a lot…

 **Spacekid14** \- i really like that…

 **Dueño** \- That - that I can do, Morty! ;-)

 **Dueño** \- Anything else I should know, to make it more realistic for you?

 **Dueño** \- What is he like?

 **Spacekid14** \- he's kind of an asshole, he's pretty manipulative, but he's pretty charming too…

 **Dueño** \- Okay, I get you :-)

 **Dueño** \- What's his name btw?

 **Spacekid14** \- his name is Rick.

 **Dueño** \- Alright, you know Morty, how about we do this, just think of me as "Rick" from now on.

 **Spacekid14** \- are you sure?

 **Dueño** \- Yeah, let's make this fantasy real for you. :-)

 **Dueño** \- This moment forward, I'm not _Dueño_ , I'm grandpa/Rick.

 **Spacekid14** \- oh, okay! You're awesome… _Rick_. 3 this should be fun!

 **Dueño** \- That's true. I'm pretty awesome. ;-) Haha!

 **Spacekid14** \- we should get started.

 **Dueño** \- Did you have any ideas in mind?

 **Spacekid14** \- can we roleplay as you and me on the ship?

 **Dueño** \- Ship?

 **Spacekid14** \- oh I guess you weren't on when my grandpa and I streamed that one adventure...

Just the thought of Rick's piss pouring down his body was enough to get Morty a little worked up, shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he'd remembered the warmth trickling from his neck down his shoulders and over his arms. The sensation that filled his mind and his body was something that he'd never experienced before and he'd honestly thought that it wouldn't hurt to experience anything like that again. Rather, he wanted it… Morty seemed to have been introduced to something he hadn't known he wanted, and it was all because of that adventure. At some point, he'd felt the need to thank Rick...

 **Spacekid14** \- um...you didn't miss much or anything :sweat:

 **Spacekid14** \- my grandpa and I go on adventures and we have a spaceship we travel in.

 **Spacekid14** \- I often fantasize about us in the ship together… doing… stuff… :blush:

 **Spacekid14** \- can we do that?

 **Dueño** \- Would you happen to have any pictures of the ship?

 **Spacekid14** \- yes! I do, I took a few a long time ago, I can send them to you.

 **Spacekid14** \- i'll send one of my gp too

A picture of Rick popped into view, along with several pictures of the ship and the area they sat in. Morty had made sure to get every angle he could, at least at angles so that people could get an idea of the format of the ship. Anything that would help make it easier for someone to draw the perfect image if he were to commission something... naughty.

 **Dueño** \- Looks pretty cool! Handsome guy! You like going on adventures with your grandpa?

 **Spacekid14** \- well… i like spending time with him, but I don't always like the adventures.

 **Spacekid14** \- sometimes we do cool stuff...but other times -_-; they're not so fun for _me_.

 **Dueño** \- Haha, okay, i see. :-)

There was a twinge of anger that nagged at the back of Rick's head as he'd read that. Of course they were fun! After all, if he didn't bring Morty on the adventure, Morty would have just been rotting at home anyways. Sure they almost died every once in awhile, but you know, things always work out. He'd suppressed that anger very quickly, though, quashing it before he could let it blow his cover. He didn't want Morty to realize who he was, so he'd silenced the rage. Briefly taking his fingers away from the keyboard, he'd lifted his hands to massage his temples before returning them back and typing out his next statement.

 **Dueño** \- So yeah, we can replay that, no problem. You start us off!

 **Spacekid14** \- okay!

 **SpaceKid14** \- *sitting together with you in the spaceship, I look up at you with a smile* hey Rick. pretty comfy in here, huh?

 **Dueño** \- He looks over at Morty, raising an eyebrow and groaning as he keeps his eyes on the nothingness of space. His hands never leave the wheel, but his shoulders lift in a shrug, dismissing Morty's comment. "Wh - Whatever, Morty. Let's just get to our - our destination, Morty."

 **SpaceKid14** \- aw, don't be like that, Rick! i - i mean - i mean, let's enjoy the journey! *i reach over and put my hand on your lap, patting it a bit as i look up at you*

 **Dueño -** Rick stops the ship in its place, looking down at the young boy and glaring at the stupid look on his face. His lips curled into a grimace before he'd reached down to the boy and pushed him back, not realizing his strength and forcing the boy back against the other side of the ship. Rick's eyes wandered along the boy's body, his grimace turning into a bit of a wicked smile as his eyes began to trail up and down Morty's body. "Oh, I - I get it, Morty. 'Enjoy the journey.' I definitely have my ways of doing that."

 **SpaceKid14** \- like - like what, Rick? what did you have in mind? *your stare paralyzes me from moving a bit, looking up at you with a curious glance and raising my eyebrow as i try to figure out what exactly is going on in your mind*

 **Dueño** \- "Here. L - Let me - Let me show you…" Rick leaned towards Morty and reached a hand out to caress Morty's cheek, holding it delicately for a few moments before sliding his fingertips along the younger boy's jawline, guiding the digits down along his smooth skin until he'd found himself wrapping his fingers around Morty's neck, holding the boy down firmly, but not applying pressure to avoid blocking Morty's airway. Rick leaned forward a bit more as his other hand found its way to Morty's leg, stroking along the clothed inner thigh with the back of his hand, placing just enough pressure to press ever so lightly into the springy, youthful skin.

 **SpaceKid14 - u** \- uh, R - Rick?! wha - what are you - *i get cut off as i feel your hand on my thigh and i shiver with anticipation, still not entirely sure what your plan is. Biting my lower lip, i look up at you and i can feel beads of sweat drip from my forehead even as my cheeks were warm from my intense blushing, the cold feeling of moisture on my body giving me goosebumps*

 **Dueño -** Every cute little kneejerk reaction was enough to get Rick's juices flowing, watching the boy below him and grinning deviously. His hand pressed along Morty's inner thigh and began to move slowly towards the core of Morty's body, his hand turning so that he could press his palm against Morty's clothed crotch, feeling the texture and squish of the boy's testicles through his pants. Rick could feel his own tent forming and he'd wanted more. "Wh - What do you think, Morty? Do you - Do you have a better idea now?"

 **SpaceKid14** \- i think i do… *my hips pushed up against your hand as you pushed it against me, whimpering and letting out the slightest moan as i struggle a bit against your hand on my neck and on my crotch, unable to process everything completely and allowing my arms to hold onto the back of the chair and the dashboard, almost as if i'm trying to keep my grip*

 **Dueño** \- Morty's helpless grasping for the area around and the moan brought a blush to Rick's cheeks as he'd watched the younger boy experience this pleasure, Rick's lips thinning to a smirk and his hand on Morty's crotch lifting up to reach for the waistband now. He'd undone the younger male's pants and began to pull on them and his undergarments, looking to free him from his cloth prison. Rick's eyes concentrated on the hardness that revealed itself to him as if in a trance and he'd thrown Morty's pants in the back seat - all while his other hand was still pressed to Morty's neck and holding him down. "F - Fuck, you're so fucking hard right now… Y - You get - get off to this kind of shit, huh…?"

 **SpaceKid14** \- *my eyes widen as you begin to remove my pants and toss them aside, not giving any resistance to your rough actions, revealing my excitement. my eyes look down at my erection before looking back up at you, biting my lower lip to stop myself from moaning some more. your question catches me in dead silence as i try to find something to say, but failing horribly* i… uh…

 **Dueño** \- Rick found the lack of response endearingly cute, pressing him onwards as he wrapped his fingers around Morty's dick, stroking it ever so lightly and ever so slowly to get to that teasing buildup. Rick's eyes trained on Morty's as he'd picked up his tempo every few strokes, only to let the rhythm slow down again, working Morty like an ant between his fingers - figuratively speaking of course. He'd leaned in and whispered into Morty's ear with a seductive tone, commanding and firm, "That's right you do… y - you're a fuck - fucking pervert who gets off on being fondled by his own grandfather…"

 **SpaceKid14** \- *hearing your words made me blush even more, moaning as you stroke my dick and pushing my hips up against your hand, wanting so badly to cum as I begin to hump into your grasp, my arms reaching up to wrap around your shoulders and bracing myself to thrust harder into your hand. my breathing becomes more shallow as i immerse myself in the pleasure*

 **Dueño** \- Morty's feverish efforts to thrust into Rick's hand were not lost as Rick adjusted his grip and strokes to accommodate the thrusting of Morty's hips, making sure not to grip too hard, but applying just enough pressure to allow the boy to enjoy his hand. When Morty wrapped his arms around Rick's neck, the older male flicked his tongue out against Morty's ear, pulling the earlobe between his lips and suckling on it teasingly, working the boy closer and closer to the desired release.

As he'd finished typing his response, Rick gave Morty a few minutes to come up with a reply, growing suspicious of his grandson as there was no indication that Morty was typing at all. No notifications came up and several more minutes passed before Rick started to get annoyed. His eyes wandered over to check Morty's online status and saw that he was still online. He wasn't typing in the other channels at all. What was this kid doing? Eventually, his annoyance got the better of him and Rick began typing with noticeable irritation on his face, if someone were to be looking at him.

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Morty? Are you still there?

 **SpaceKid14** \- (Yes, Rick. Sorry...um...I guess I'm getting a bit excited…)

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Are you jerking off right now?

 **SpaceKid14** \- (:blush: ./.; ...well…)

Rick should have figured. Selfish kid got distracted. At the same time, though, this was an interesting development. Ideas ran through Rick's mind as he'd thought about ways he could get his own rocks off to this. Remembering that Morty had recently bought a headset - at the time, Rick had no idea what Morty was using it for -gaming maybe? - he'd decided that now would be a good time to present the idea. Of course, he wouldn't talk back, but now he had a way to enjoy himself and let Morty let loose without realizing who he was talking to. A grin found its way on the edges of Rick's lips and his fingers glided along the keyboard with ease, typing a response.

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Fuck baby, let me hear you.

 **SpaceKid14** \- (what?)

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Let me hear your voice!

 **Dueño** \- OOC: I wanna hear you cum baby!

 **SpaceKid14** \- (Umm, i...i don' t know…)

 **Dueño** \- OOC: I bet you sound really cute when you do, Morty.

 **SpaceKid14** \- (me? cute? ./.;)

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Yeah, cute. I bet you _look_ just as cute too.

 **SpaceKid14** \- (:blush: :blush: :blush: AFK~)

Morty stepped away from his computer to grab his headset, making sure it fit snugly on his head before he'd plugged it in, letting the computer load that a new audio device was plugged in before getting everything set up. The process was a bit of a pain, but - thankfully - it only took a few minutes. He'd taken a seat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard and putting the laptop not too far in front of him, but just far enough to keep it between his legs so that he could fap while looking at the screen. Before long, Morty was re-opening Skycord and opened up his DMs with Dueño, immediately clicking on the receiver button to get the voice call started, his headset buzzing to life as he'd spoken out to his new online friend.

"H - hey can c - can you hear me?"

 **Dueño** \- OOC: You did it!

 **Dueño** \- OOC: See? You didn't have to be so modest Morty, you sound adorable.

"Th - thanks…. Um… will I get to hear you too… _Rick_?"

 **Dueño** \- OOC: It wouldn't feel like you were doing this with your real grandpa, if you heard my voice right?

"Oh, well… I guess you're right. S - sorry."

 **Dueño** \- OOC: Hehe, it's okay, kid. Wanna continue with the roleplay?

"Y - yes I do."

Morty watched as Skycord showed that Dueño was typing now, and his anticipation began to grow. Wrapping his fingers around his dick, he began to stroke as Dueño was describing it, following it to a T - almost as if the other person was writing out masturbation instructions for him to follow. He'd started slowly and moaned into the mic so that his older friend could hear him, his rod twitching with pleasure at the feeling of each steady stroke. Morty was getting really into it and immersing himself in the RP as he'd read Dueño's words.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Rick was typing fervently with one hand while using his other hand to stroke his aching cock. Knowing that Morty was wanking it only served to make him more excited and the sound of Morty's moans filling his ears was enough to make him drip from his tip, biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as he'd worked himself in a frenzy of lust.

 **Dueño** \- Rick's hands continued working at the extended phallus, stroking and tugging it delicately whilst brushing his hand knowingly over the tip of Morty's sex with every other stroke to add a different sensation to his arsenal, looking to bury the younger male with lust and excitement. His hand over Morty's neck applied just a bit more pressure, holding the boy down more firmly as Rick pulled his hand away from Morty's dick for a brief moment to undo his own belt and pants, releasing his much larger weaponry from its case. The erection glowered over Morty's as he'd looked down at the boy with a cocky smirk. "How - How do you like the l - look of this, huh, Morty? Y - You like this dick, Morty?"

"O - Oh Rick… I - I love it! It's so big…"

 **Dueño** \- "Oh yeah? W - Well, y - you'll like it even better soon, Morty." Rick reached for his own appendage and pressed it up against Morty's, pushing against it lightly at first as the bottom of each dick rubbed against the other, Rick stopping momentarily to stroke their tips against each other, sending shocks of electricity through his body as he groaned and twitched with pleasure. He kept this up for a little while, loving the feeling and letting the slickness of their pre-cum began to slide between their cocks.

"O - O - Oh, G - Grandpa, it's - it's so… Aaaaah…"

 **Dueño** \- Hearing the sound of Morty's unsteady moaning was enough to send Rick into a lust-driven trance, thrusting harder against the young boy's dick and finding himself even moreso wanting to indulge in this fine boy's sex. Without warning, Rick pulled away from Morty's dick and lifted the boy up, just high enough for him to reposition himself and slide his dick into the teen's tight anus, groaning loudly as he'd forced himself in and began thrusting wildly, filling Morty up with his engorged cock and moaning uncontrollably. His hand returned to stroking the boy's dick, all while fucking the tight hole wrapped around him.

"A - A - Ah! G - G - Grandpa Rick, y - you're so - you're so BIG! S - So DEEP!"

Morty began working his dick much harder now, imagining his grandfather's dick deep inside of him and stroking against every little sweet spot inside of his ass - imagining the look of pure bliss and ecstasy on his own face that would be equivalent to all of the ahegao he'd seen on LilyShouta's works. Just the thought was enough for him to moan like a bitch in heat, his tongue lolling out as he'd lost himself to the pleasure and thrust more and more earnestly into his balled fist, loving the thought of Rick taking his asshole.

 **Dueño** \- "Y - Yeah, M - Morty! T - Take Grandpa's dick! F - F - Fuck!" Rick began pumping harder and harder into Morty, pounding the tight hole faster and faster and with reckless abandon, drowning in every little sensation as the tight asshole twitched around his cock. He could feel the oncoming orgasm and Rick had steadied himself for it, holding Morty's throat without crushing it, but continuing to pump Morty's dick in his hand, his palm pressing firmly onto Morty's dick and trying to incite release. "G - Granddaddy's gonna - gonna cum, Morty!"

"AHH - GRANDPA R-RICK - AAHH - I'M GONNA - I'M GONNA CUM FROM MY GRANDPA'S DICK IN MY ASS! F - FUCK…."

 **Dueño** \- Hearing Morty scream those words was more than enough, the old man's cock spasming inside of the young boy as he'd painted his insides white. Rick convulsed wildly - lost in pleasure as he'd continued to pump himself into Morty with every intention of emptying out inside of the boy.

"O - O - OH, RICK! I - I - I'M CUMMING! HNNNGGG!"

Morty shot out a jet of cum harder than he'd ever done before, releasing a hot load of cum all over his keyboard and some of the edges of the spurt even hitting his screen. His entire body was twitching in his bed as he'd lifted his ass into the air, lost in orgasm as he'd emptied his balls onto his keyboard and his hand, moaning the whole way through and losing himself to the exploding sensation of lust's reward.

 **Dueño** \- Once he'd finished, panting heavily, he'd pulled himself out and allowed his cum to drip freely out of the teen's gaping asshole, shivering as the cooler air had touched upon his dick. Rick collapsed against the chair and took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself - though with a bit of difficulty.

Rick collapsed in his own chair, looking down at the mess he'd made in his hand and all over the floor, groaning as his cock spasmed a bit, squirting out the remaining cum before resting and shrinking in his hand. His mind was ablaze with thoughts of indecency and naughtiness, but the other, nagging part of his mind was quick to intervene. Even when he'd fought with this part of his head before, it never quite let him escape. He'd supposed it was just doing its job, but that didn't make it any less naggy and annoying.

 _Goddamn it, I did it again. Why the fuck does this keep happening?_

 ** _Obviously because you want it to. God, that felt so fucking great. Kids sure have it good these days._**

 _I had to work for that, though. I would have just had an easier time looking at porn. Kids are weird for liking this kind of shit._

 ** _But I like this kind of shit._**

 _Once again, this kid is my fucking grandson._

 ** _That didn't matter before and it doesn't matter now._**

 _I mean, I guess not, no. But st-_

 ** _Fuck, I want another round, but I should probably hold off._**

 _I need a distraction. Something to do._

 ** _Y_** _o_ ** _u_** _'r_ ** _e_** _r_ ** _i_** _g_ ** _h_** _t,_ ** _f_** _u_ ** _c_** _k_ ** _i_** _t_ ** _._** _L_ ** _e_** _t'_ ** _s_** _g_ ** _o_** _o_ ** _n_** _a_ ** _n_** _a_ ** _d_** _v_ ** _e_** _n_ ** _t_** _u_ ** _r_** _e_ ** _._**


	5. Hot as Hell!

**Notes:**

This fic has images included if you read it on Ao3; the content of the story is the same.

It's just a fun lil addiction to the story~

Thank you all for your patience for this chapters release! I hope you enjoy~

*My username on Ao3 is the same btw.

* * *

All Morty could feel was a buzzing in his brain and in his crotch. His body was a bit overloaded at the moment and he leaned back against the headboard of his bed, trying to gather himself. He was failing a bit at it, however, and didn't even have energy to check the new notification from LilyShouta's messages he had just received. His breathing was hard into his mic and his voice was practically a whisper.

"D… Dueño? Are you still there…?"

 **Dueño** \- Yeah, I'm still here, Morty.

"I'm… a little…"

 **Dueño** \- I hear you, buddy. Go get your rest. I'll talk to you later.

Morty was grateful that Dueño was so understanding - unlike his real grandfather -, and he'd slouched in his covers, letting gravity do the job of pulling him down to the bed. Before he could do any damage to his laptop, he'd pushed it off to the side and managed to slink down onto his back. He would check Lily's message after a little nap. He was sure she'd understand. Allowing his eyelids to slowly descend over his vision, Morty began to slip into sleep. This didn't last long, though, as Rick had barged in through his door and slipped a pill into Morty's mouth before he could react, the boy gulping the drug without being able to think. Upon realization of the chain of events, Morty's eyes widened and he'd shot up in his bed.

"Alright Morty, so I need to get a rare flower from the plant Monstrum Verpa; I'm gonna - gonna need your help Morty! We're going an adventure, Mortyyyyy!"

"R - Rick?! What - What the hell did you just put in my mouth?! A - And why - why do we need to do this now? I'm - I'm tired... can't we do this later?"

"Yeah, that pill will deal with your 'need for sleep,' so don't worry about that. I - I need an extra pair of eyes, Morty! These little suckers are hard to come by!"

"Wait… did… you just drug me, Rick?!"

There was silence for a few long moments as Rick looked Morty dead in the eyes. Without even acknowledging the question, Rick went into the next beat, Morty just now realizing that Rick was wearing a teal tank top and a pair of bermuda shorts, a far cry from his usual attire. Morty was already noting how strange that was as Rick was starting to speak, the boy hoping that his words would provide much needed context for this whole situation.

"So, this planet's pretty damn hot Morty - worse than fucking Arizona summers and - and that place has melting street signs 'n trashcans, Morty!"

"Oh geez Rick, why would we go there?! We're gonna die!"

"Nah don't - don't worry about it Morty. Just dress appropriately and st - stay hydrated and we'll be perfectly fine."

"Oh… okay…"

"I'm gonna need you to put on your summer clothes Morty."

Sighing in defeat, Morty walks over to his closet and pulls out a yellow tank top, replacing his shirt and putting it into a laundry basket. He'd soon started looking for a pair of shorts to wear, but found himself lacking in that department. Digging through his clothes a bit more frantically, he'd thought about reasons why he wouldn't have them. Maybe they were in the dirty laundry? Maybe his mom donated them? Maybe they caught fire on an adventure and he had to throw them away - though he also felt that he'd remember something like that…

"R - Rick, I can't find my shorts..."

"Don't worry about it Morty, just get a pair from Summer's closet or something."

"No, Rick! Are you serious? I'm not gonna wear my sisters clothes! A - And Summer would kill me!"

"Oh, stop being such a pissy baby. We've all worn women's clothes at one point or another. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

Morty muttered to himself about how he shouldn't have had to do this and wondered aloud why he would have to deal with this anyways. Even as he said these things, though, his legs were taking him over to his sister's room to find a pair of shorts that would fit him. It had taken him a few tries to figure out which drawers had which clothes - he'd stumbled upon her panties and her bras before successfully finding the rest of her clothes - and the boy pulled out a pair of shorts that looked like they would fit him. Sliding into them, he'd tried to button the pants onto his waist, but found that he didn't quite fill it out like Summer did. It was a little loose around the trunk, but they were still really short, the hem of the shorts clinging to the top of his thighs. This effectively showed off his thighs, but gave him enough mobility, so he didn't mind so much.

Going back into his room, he'd put on a belt to guarantee that they would stay on. Looking over at Rick, who was looking the boy up and down, Morty was grabbing his phone off of the charger and checking to see if it was fully charged. While his grandson was distracted, Rick let out a heavy breath from his nostrils, his mind running amok with thoughts of Morty in those super short shorts.

Wasn't I trying to avoid thinking impure thoughts of my grandson? I must be a masochist…

"Ready to go, kid?"

Morty was replying to Lily as Rick was looking him over, responding to her message before doing anything else. He had to at least touch base with her before he left.

 **LilyShouta** \- Sorry, Kid, I haven't forgotten about your request, just been swamped lately! I'll get to it when I'm free again. Promise! :)

 **Spacekid14** \- it's ok! I know that you're busy it's fine. thank you for keeping me in mind.

 **Spacekid14** \- gonna be going on another pointless adventure with my grandpa again. will stream, hope you're there to watch.

...LilyShouta is typing.

 **LilyShouta** \- Oh really? This is something I can't miss!

Rick had opened up a portal into the empty space of the room and Morty had opened up **WatchThis!** and started streaming. The people subscribed to the stream immediately started pouring in and the watch count was going up steadily. Morty gave a thumbs up into the camera before stepping into the portal. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the insane heat wave that started crisping his skin upon contact. Morty let out an audible curse as he'd looked around at the wasteland around the two of them. Rick seemed unfazed, but Morty could see the glaze of sweat begin to develop upon the old man's forehead. It was probably good that he was wearing Summer's shorts right now… If he'd worn anything else, then he would have passed out from the heat.

"Holy shit, Rick, it's fucking hot here…"

"Shut up Morty! Just do your fucking job and look for the flower! Leave your attitude for your internet friends, or whatever! And wh - when you find it, make sure to twist the stem! That's important!"

That seemed kind of like a throwaway condition to Morty, so he'd opted to ignore it. Considering how empty the area was, Morty was surprised that Rick wouldn't have noticed a flower in the middle of nowhere. You could see a penny on the floor with how clear everything was. Morty panned his camera to the landscape and allowed his stream-viewers to see where exactly he was and what he was doing.

"Hey guys, so you won't believe where I am! Pretty sure it's Hell!"

 **LilyShouta** \- Haha that's what you get you little grandpa fucker.

 **LilyShouta** \- JKJK LOVE U

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Wow, that place is a total wasteland.

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Yeaah what she said. What would you be doing in a place like that?

"My grandpa wants some flower for his science or whatever."

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Damn they better be the best goddamn flowers I've ever seen, cause it doesn't seem worth.

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- LOL agreed.

"Oh geez... it's so freaking hot!"

The chat was abuzz with worrying about their little cinnamon bun, but he was going about and actively looking for this flower. Pushing rocks aside and checking on the inside of shrubs and around shrubs, he'd realized that Rick didn't even show Morty what the hell this flower looked like. That was enough to annoy him and made him want to go home even more. This thought was overwritten by his desire to rehydrate, though, and he'd taken a seat on a flat-ish rock and pulled out his canteen to take a swig of good ol' H2O. As his arm returned the canteen to its position, he'd used the back of his arm to wipe the sweat off of his head and someone on the stream caught sight of Morty's leg.

 **Stephen** \- Are you wearing shorts Morty?

"Ugh...yeah. My - my grandpa has me wearing my sister's shorts since mine are just gone for whatever reason."

 **Lenny28** \- I wanna see!

 **Doritoinaburrito** \- Me too!

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Me three! ;)

 **LilyShouta** \- Show me the booty!

With a bit of a giggle, Morty obliged the request and stood up to show off his legs, the shorts very clearly shorter than most other pairs. He had the camera on the front first, before slowly wrapping his arm around to guide it around to the back of his body. The chat went nuts with a bunch of messages, clearly hyped about seeing a part of Morty's body that they'd never seen before.

 **Sinningsince2006** \- LOOK AT DEM LEGZ

 **JennalovesBDSM** \- Oh lordy…

 **Mrs. Yaoi** \- Damn morty!

 **Lesbean** \- ayyyy -wiggles brows- like what I see!

"Oh my god guys...!"

Morty was blushing deeply from ear to ear, red from embarrassment, but also from the extreme heat of the sun. He'd taken another swig of water, but hadn't realized this "swig" was actually several gulps. Not even realizing how thirsty the heat was making him, he'd run out of water before he'd even realized it. Lifting the canteen up above his head, he'd tried to get the last few drops to land on his tongue, sticking it out eagerly as he'd tried to get every last bit of it. Giving up after just a few more moments, Morty returned the empty canteen to its place on his waist, continuing his search for this stupid goddamned flower.

Rick was watching Morty put on his little show and he'd rolled his eyes. He tried not to think too hard about what he'd just witnessed, but couldn't help the torrent of thoughts that strangers were ogling his grandson's body. There was a pang of jealousy that was quickly suppressed and Rick went back to looking for this flower that he'd needed so much. It certainly helped to be distracted from Morty's shenanigans. The heat was also a good driving force, since he wanted to leave as much as Morty did.

Before too long, Morty let out a triumphant roar of victory, waving over to his grandfather to come over to his location. He'd finally found this stupid Monstrous Derpa, or whatever the hell Rick called it. Morty turned the camera over to the plant so that they could see it on the stream as well, knowing that there was nothing like it on Earth. The chat celebrated with their little Mort, amazed with the look of this exotic flower that they'd never seen before. There was a spark in Rick's eyes as he was processing that Morty had found what they were looking for and he'd run over.

"Yep, that's the one… hurry up and grab it so we can get the fuck out of here."

Without any clever retort or hesitation, Morty reached out to pluck the plant from its place. The stem was a lot stronger than he'd thought, though, so he'd put his phone into his pocket - much to the dismay of his viewers - and he'd started tugging on it with two hands. It took some elbow grease, but Morty was able to take the flower out of its roots and he'd let out a happy cheer. That dissipated, however, as he'd found that the floor below him was rumbling. Rick pulled Morty backwards and they both watched as a creature with a mouth the size of a sedan had popped out of the floor, rows and rows of sharpened teeth making themselves visible to the scientist and his grandson. There was also a tiny little stub where Morty had removed the flower. Realization sank in, along with fear and panic.

"Wh… wha… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS ATTACHED TO SOMETHING?!"

"It d - doesn't matter, idiot! Just run!"

They immediately start sprinting in the opposite direction of the monster, the chat in Morty's pocket abuzz with concern and fear for their boi. The monster was actually hot on their asses, though, and had legs longer than the two of them had thought, considering the beast was buried in the ground earlier. Thinking quickly, Rick opened up a portal in front of them and they had run through, closing the portal before the angered native of the planet could get to them. Morty was bent over, trying to catch his breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket and ending the stream without any words. Rick was leaning against the window of the building that he'd teleported them in front of and was breathing just as heavily as Morty was.

They'd taken a few more moments to process that they were safe and Morty had realized where Rick had warped them. Wnxyvrz's Ice Cream Shop…? How do you even pronounce that…? Was this some sort of tactical way for Rick to butter up Morty after the shit they'd gone through?

"Wh - where are we Rick?"

"We're at Zaiver's Ice Cream shop - don't ask how I know how to read that. They've got ice cream, and they even have popsicles and snow cones Morty! It was fucking hot, so I want a snow cone, Morty!"

"Oh, okay… well I… haven't had a popsicle in awhile. Can I have one Rick?"

It was clear he was still out of breath, but he was glad to be safe now. Rick was even going to gift him with an icy treat? Seemed like a pretty good way to recover from that hellscape.

"Sure Morty, I mean you don't really deserve one after your little fuck up, but since I'm such a great grandpa, I'll let it - let it slide."

"Oh geez, thanks Rick!"

They'd walked in through the door together, the cool blast of air a welcome reprieve. The counter was being tended by a… purple lady with five noses. Morty tried not to let himself get distracted by that as he'd looked around the place curiously. It was pretty bare bones, but at least all of the flavors they had were on display clearly and he could even see the ice cream in the display cases. He wanted a popsicle though, since he just wanted a light, refreshing treat.

"What do you want Morty?"

"Can I have um… Can I have a strawberry flavored popsicle?"

"Alright, strawberry popsicle for the kid and I'll have a blue raspberry snow cone."

"That'll be 1 schmeckle and your left nutsack."

"I'll give you a schmeckle and five glorbs."

"Deal."

As Rick handed over whatever the hell glorbs were to the multi-nosed lady, she appeared to grimace, the smell of their musk finally hitting her. She seemed to be holding her breath as she takes the currency and retrieves their order, giving Rick and Morty the snow cone and popsicle respectively. Morty, offended by her reaction, takes the popsicle and quickly turns around, giving himself a whiff and looking over at Rick, who has already started licking at his flavored ice.

"R - Rick do we smell bad or something...?"

"Nah Morty, she's just a bitch. We - we smell like adventure!"

Even as he'd said that, they very visibly disgusted worker had already left the front of the shop to retreat to the not-smelly back room. Morty had simply shrugged and started licking at his frozen treat. They found a seat and settled in, both of them sitting in silence to savor their desserts. Rick started biting into the orb of ice and chewing on it to let the chill settle into his body. Meanwhile, Morty was sliding his tongue along the entirety of the red rod, enjoying the cold against his eager, lithe muscle.

"W - wow Rick thanks for taking me here, this tastes amazing! Let's come here again!"

Rick looked over at Morty as the boy spoke and their eyes met. In his peripheral vision, Rick could clearly see the young boy devouring his popsicle in the most lewd way that someone could ever be doing it. His tongue was dancing around it like Morty was a professional and his lips wrapped around the tip as he'd suckled upon it for the flavored juices. Rick gulped nervously as he'd turned away embarrassedly and continued eating his snow cone.

"S - sure Morty…"

He turns back to look at Morty so that his grandson wouldn't notice he was acting weird. However, he was met with the sight of Morty's lips stroking up and down on the popsicle, his cheeks darkening as he'd imagined what Morty could possibly be thinking as he'd enjoyed the ice shaft. His body was starting to heat up and he'd tried his best to distract himself with the consumption of his own snow cone, but was failing miserably. The only saving grace was the Morty was too preoccupied with eating his snack for him to notice Rick's discomfort.

This little shit has to be messing with me. He has no business eating it like that. God dammit! I need to calm down. I'm not gonna get a hard on in front of fucking my grandson.

"R - Rick?"

"What the hell do you want Morty? I already told you I'd bring you back."

"That's not it, I just wanted to say your snow cone is melting…"

Rick hadn't even noticed that his snow cone was starting to dribble over his hand. Clearly he thought he was distracting himself with eating his snow cone, but it wasn't enough. He spent more time staring at his grandson like a horny priest than he was enjoying his food. He'd looked away from Morty again to hide his shame and he'd focused more on his melting ice, not wanting to waste his money.

"Maybe I like it better this way! Mind your own business Morty!"

"Okay, geez, sorry."

Morty eats up the remainder of his popsicle and sucks lightly on the wooden stick to get out whatever juices were left on it. Rick cleared his throat and handed Morty the empty paper cone, the boy obliging his grandfather and taking it to the trash can. They'd only stayed for a bit longer before Rick opted to opening a portal below them, landing them in the garage with the chairs and the table. Morty hadn't seen that coming, but shrugged. At least they were home now.

"Are we going back to return these…?"

Rick started to undress and place his clothes onto the table, ignoring Morty's question. Not that it mattered. They were filthy, so the only thing on Rick's mind now was to get cleaned up and to clear his head with a nice, icy cold shower.

"Take my clothes to the laundry room, Morty. I'm gonna go take a shower. You - you might wanna do the same. You fuckin' reek."

"Hey! I thought you said we smelled like adventure!"

Ignored again. Rick had already walked out of the garage and headed to the bathroom. Seemed no one was home, so Morty had also started stripping to get his own clothes with Rick's in the laundry room. Carrying everything over, he'd placed the clothes into the basket and looked inside, noting a pair of underwear that belonged to Rick. Looking to make sure Rick wasn't watching him, he'd grabbed the pair and hurried back into his room. He'd brought the crotch to his face and he'd taken a deep breath, huffing it like it was some sort of drug.

Letting out a heavy breath, thoughts started filling his mind on what he'd do with this freshly worn pair of undies, moaning delightedly as he allowed himself to let loose in his head. Silently, he'd walked over to the computer and logged in, immediately going over to his Skycord and clicking on Dueño's icon to pull up the DMs.

 **Spacekid14:** would you be interested in doing another rp with me when you're online?


End file.
